An OID is an identification mechanism jointly proposed by the International Standardization Organization (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), and names an object of any type globally, unambiguously and uniquely by using a hierarchical tree structure. The OID which has the advantages of hierarchical flexibility, high expandability, clear management mechanism and the like, is compatible with an existing identification mechanism, and has been widely applied to the fields of information security, health care, network management and the like. By December, 2013, 891,938 top OIDs had been registered in an international OID tree. Recently, with the development of technologies and industries such as the Internet of Things, it is urgently necessary to perform identification management and information management on various objects, so the OID is further focused. With respect to management mechanisms, superior technologies and technical maturity, application popularization, international and domestic standardization and the like, the OID is the most appropriate solution for object identification management.
An OID coding system is a hierarchical symbol system, used to solve, correspondingly, the problem of uniform query of information of an object corresponding to the OID. Meanwhile, in the conventional art, an ORS is also defined, to organize global OIDs into a hierarchical database system through the Internet by using a Domain Name System (DNS) technology, where an authorization connection is conducted between a superior DNS and a subordinate DNS through a Name Server (NS) resource record. Each DNS stores service configuration information of a corresponding OID object through a resource record of an NAPTR type.
In some scenarios, a child OID node cannot deploy a corresponding DNS to provide a resolution service because of a variety of reasons. At this time, a DNS of a parent OID cannot perform service butting with a DNS node of a child OID, that is, an OID in a child tree corresponding to the child OID cannot be resolved. However, a practical environment has a requirement for resolving an object in a child OID tree through the ORS.